godzillafannonfandomcom-20200215-history
The PROJECT
The Godzilla Team Web Series Is A Fan Made Series For Toho Lt Most Popular Science fictional Monster Godzilla. It was meant to be just a Random Tribute to Toho Lt's Creations but later grew into an entire Web Series due to Popularity On YouTube.com. History Story ''Rivera & Israel '' Season 1 Episodes *'Episode 1:' Godzilla's Challenge Status: Aired... *'Episode 2:' Where's Yori Status: Aired... *'Episode 3:' Rivera's Retreat Status: Aired... *'Episode 4:' Rivera & Israel vs. Yori Yamanuchi Status Aired... *'Episode 5:' Kiryu's Invasion Status: Aired... *'Episode 6:' Rivera's Revenge Status: Aired... Season 2 Episodes * Episode 1: Abandon Island Status: Aired... * Episode 2: Love Or Hate 'Status:' Aired... * Episode 3:'' Hold Your Ground'' Status: Aired... * Episode 4: New Comer Status'': Aired... * '''Episode 5:' The Glaciers Of Sydney Status: Aired... * Episode 6: Siege Of London'' Status:'' ''Aired... (Was Last Episode Of the R & I Web Series...)'' * Episode 7 '''''Basic Mech Training Status Abandoned... * Episode 8 INVASION Status Abandoned... * Episode 9 Firey Hell Status Abandoned... * Episode 10 Monster Enclosure''' Abandoned... 'Trapped In 1941' '''Trapped In 1941' Was considered to be Godzilla Team Rivera & Israel's First Produced Movie Featuring Rivera Israel & Godzilla after an Incident that happened to all 3 of them getting them Trapped In Reversed from 2033 To 1941, In an a complete Freak Accident... That occurred During the Events of The Second World War, and it is Up to Toho Lt's most famous Monsters To find away to get back to 2033 before Incinerating from Past Time... For Tanaka did not create Godzilla Until 1954... Rivera, Israel, and Godzilla will have to fight through Imperial Japan and Nazi Germany together until they can Reach the Sea where they arrived there in the first place, If they can survive the Second World War... Production of the Trapped In 1941 Movie was scheduled to start at around September 3rd, of 2011 after the completion of Season 2, that was still in production at the time, but due to a severe Busy schedule throughout the months, production was halted for a time being, 2091riveraisrael moved the production date up to November 11th, the date that was suspected that the Movie would be completed and posted to YouTube.com, but due too much work, and stress the Godzilla Team Web Series was cancelled after the airing of The Siege Of London on July 26. '''''Cancellation Of Rivera & Israel Godzilla Team R & I was cancelled on July 26, due to exuastion and too much stress, and Solo Work. The Movie was never completed after the Series cancellation and was abandoned after 2091riveraisrael posted his annoucment on his YouTube Channel stating the Cancellation of the Web Series, despite him saying that it was on Hihatus. 2091riveraisrael later stated that the Series was completely cancelled due to lack of help and stress put together, most of all doing it Solo. Series Return 2012 Soundtrack Popularity Gallery ''Godzilla Team: R & I... 6d5279804c8b4d2b4a44b1b26b8b4e82-d3szia8.jpg|Israel Willoughby Wallpaper C7b5d0eda64f6ba557b3b1262e3e4112-d3sv9f5.jpg|Rivera & Mandy Wallpaper Rivera And Mandy 1.JPG T8u58g.png Vlcsnap-64264.png|Rivera & Mandy Wallpaper #2 051023 grim.jpg|Mandy Was the Newest Recruit Of The Godzilla Team Mecha-king ghidora.gif|Mecha King Ghidorah #1 Kingghidorah8.jpg|Mecha King Ghidorah #2 Season 1.JPG|GODZILLA TEAM: SEASON 1 Official Logo F7e61d9c3310e158a68fec5a2a63710c.jpg|GODZILLA TEAM: Soundtrack Cover Ff85d71fbfec7ef956d83f904db94321.jpg|GODZILLA TEAM Web Series... Main Logo Index.jpg2.jpg|Rivera vs. Orga Onboard the Vortaak Mothership.... Godzilla sizes2.jpg|Israel Willoughby Wallpaper #2 Meowjar.jpg|Meowjar Universe Logo... 91Godzilla.jpg|Israel Willoughby Wallpaper #3 G20001.jpg|Rivera Wallpaper #2 Earth defenders wallpaper by lordstrscream94-d34n7ym.jpg|Rivera Wallpaper #3 Gfwg1.jpg|Godzilla New Appearence In Trapped In 1941 & Season 3 Of The Godzilla Team Web Series... Rivera and mandy wallpaper 3 by meowjar-d45smin.jpg|Rivera & Mandy Wallpaper #3 62d6225810d68a4f9e29651134697ff5-d46g9lk.jpg|New Logo: Godzilla Team Rivera & Israel Web Series... 276a07e496dacfb6269f07729daf4d6d-d47il38.jpg|Godzilla Team Web Series Offical Logo... 'Godzilla Team: The Seven Seals... ' Rivera.JPG Godzilla1994a.jpg ' Godzilla Team: Collaboration Series'''